


Un suceso vergonzoso

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [24]
Category: Lost
Genre: Bath Sex, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Love, Naked Cuddling, Sex, Sexy Times, Shame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Un suceso vergonzoso

James estaba duchándose tras una ardua jornada de trabajo en el huerto. El líder del grupo que habitaba el campamento de Dharma no solo se dedicaba a organizar el trabajo de los demás, sino que colaboraba con su granito de arena. Fue la primera norma que sugirió para que la comunidad funcionara sin ningún tipo de problema. Todos debían aportar algo al grupo para poder vivir allí, en el centro de todo y de nada, alejados del mundanal ruido y acompañados de las personas indicadas para, en fin, vivir.

James Ford estaba tan contento por el trabajo realizado que no paraba de cantar. Hacía poco tiempo que se le había metido una canción en la cabeza y era incapaz de quitársela de encima, por lo que comenzó a cantar a viva voz, sin ningún pudor.

— _Solo porque este es el mejor de todos los posibles… Accidentes del azar, opción infalible_ —cantaba mientras el agua corría los surcos de sus abdominales y el pelo le acariciaba la nuca.

Justo en ese momento entró su compañera de vida, aquella mujer de la que no esperaba enamorarse, pero con la que esperaba estar el resto de sus días. Juliet Burke, sin ropa, se presentó en la ducha, puso sus brazos en jarra y esperó pacientemente a que James se girase para verla. Como no sucedía, carraspeó levemente. James se sobresaltó y salió a ver quién era (aunque ¿quién iba a ser?), y dijo:

—¿¡Pero qué haces ahí!? Pero qué haces… así —dijo, sintiendo una mezcla de pudor por haber estado cantando hasta hace nada y un poco de emoción al contemplar a su pareja así, tan despampanante.

—No te pongas a la defensiva, James. Eres tan mono cuando cantas… Déjame pasar, anda.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras el agua de la ducha parecía enfriarse por el calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos rozándose.


End file.
